A Drabble Or More
by Natalie668
Summary: A Selection of Drabbles, lots of different pairings. All Yaoi.
1. Burn DeanHarry

_**Burn**_

**Authors Note: **This is a part of a Supernatural Drabble series. Lots of different pairings, lots of little one shots like this. I have a list of 300 or more words to make one shots out of so I think I'll do around 50-60 for Supernatural/Harry Potter, and then perhaps change to a different crossover like True Blood or something. Idea's would be nice.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Supernatural, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Throat constricting, pain shooting through his mouth. Pain, so much pain. Burning, blood spilling past lips, eyes strayed from the enemy.<p>

Giving up in that moment. A cough bubbled up through the burning throat.

Choking on his own blood.

A voice echoed behind, "not so in control now are you lad" the voice lingered by his ear.

Using all the strength he had left he propelled himself forward, towards the gun, towards his last bit of hope.

He landed on top of it. Throwing himself on to his back, his finger secured around the trigger he pulled aiming.

Bang, Bang. One in the chest, one in the forehead.

Down he went, he only had a moments of relief before he remember why he was here.

"Dean!", head swirling, he could feel himself losing consciousness, crawling towards the unconscious hunter, he knew that when he woke he'd be safe, so long as he stayed with his mate.

The pain in his chest eased a little when he pressed himself against the unconscious form.

Danger was gone, for now.

Now he could surpass the need to stay conscious and sleep, for he needed the rest.

* * *

><p><em>End Note: If you'd like to request a one-shot. Feel free, I'll write just about ANY pairing. I'm very open. Reviews would also be nice!<em>


	2. Black Eyes CrowleyHarry

**Black Eyes**

This drabble is for _ValeryaPotter_, its **Crowley/Harry.** it's a pairing I wouldn't mind reading if anyone out there would like to write a multi-chapter fic, I'll definitely read it. **Disclaimer**: Characters don't belong to me they belong to their owners.

* * *

><p>'Please Crowley, I can't do this. Not now,' Harry said pleading, rubbing his face, so tired.<p>

The demon king frowned, 'I've waited, I've been patient. I've don't nothing but do what you say my sweet. And yet you leave me here. Alone' confused and sad, his eyes glowed black.

Walking towards his mate, Harry sighed, 'You know how it is Crowley, I have to talk to Dean and Sam, they say this is a sham, that you're just trying to use me for my powers, but I don't think you are. I really don't.' raising his hand he caressed the stubbly face.

'Those bloody Winchesters no nothing of having Mates. You are mine, same as I am yours. They don't have to understand, you should choose me! Not worry about them accepting the fact.' the demon growled.

Harry started pacing in front of him, 'We'll have to talk to them together. Because… I want… this…' he said pointing between them. 'I want to feel your touch, your lips. I want you… so much.'

Crowley leaned forward grabbing his mates pacing body and pulled him against him. Leaning forward he captured his mates lips and devoured them. Sighing in contentment, he nipped Harry's neck marking him as his own. 'You're mine, and if that means I have to get the Winchester brats approval… so be it'

Smiling, Harry knew everything would be okay… hopefully.

* * *

><p>End note: I know, this is a new way of writing, I don't usually write this way but hell, its half 1 in the morning and I'm sat here listening to Katy Perry - The One That Got Away. ~I totally adore this song~ Anyway, request more fics. I'll write every single one of them! Promise!<p>

Drabble coming next is Bobby/Harry.


	3. Ring DeanHarrySam

Ring

Thanks for all the requests I will get them done as soon as possible, I'm writing the Dean/Harry/Sam drabble for LightLessStar it will have one-sided Crowley as requested.

**Disclaimer: **Characters don't belong to me, they belong to their respective authors.

* * *

><p>The light from the morning sun came streaming into the motel room, the king size bed crowded with three sleeping bodies.<p>

The tallest of the three woke first, staring down at his mate, and his older brother he sighed, leaning over he nudged Dean.

Greeny blue eyes glared up at him from his comfy position of snuggling Harry, 'What?' Dean practically growled.

Leaning over into his rucksack Sam pulled out the jewellery bag they'd both bought the night before, it contained the ring they were going to give Harry, to show him that they both loved him more than anything.

'I think we should do it now,' Sam whispered, staring at Dean.

Dean looked down at Harry who was lightly snoring, seeming to fidget noticing the loss of heat from both his mates pressed against him.

'Okay,' Dean replied.

They both sat down onto the bed and leant forward, gently shaking him awake.

'Harry, wake up. We've got something to give you.' Dean said quietly into his ear.

Emerald eyes opened staring blearily at his mates, 'What's the matter guy, isn't it a bit early' he sighed lying back down tiredly onto his bed.

Sam grabbed the little bag and pulled a ring box out of it.

'Me and Dean want to show you how much we love you, how much we care. We know we can't marry you legally, but we thought who cares about human rules, we want you to marry us. We love you more than anything in the world.' Sam said, Dean leant forward and kissed Harry's lips softly.

Harry blushed, 'I don't know what to say, apart from YES I'll marry you both' he gushed kissing both of them on the lips.

'Uhm guys there is something I have to tell you.' he said looking down at his hands which were resting on his belly.

'What Harry, is something wrong', both Dean and Sam snuggled up against him worried something was wrong.

Looking up at both of them, he whispered.

"I'm pregnant!"

'What, is that even possible!' Dean spoke, flabbergasted

Harry looked ready to cry. 'Don't you want a baby.' he seemed to crawl in on himself.

'No, Harry we are both happy more than happy we're excited, if not completely surprised, we didn't know males could get pregnant.' Sam said hugging his pregnant mate.

'Yeah, we're really happy, honestly Harry, I was just surprised, a happy surprised though.' Dean said kissing Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled, 'Yea, if I could just have the thing and give it to you now, I totally would. But I'm guessing it looks probably like a sea monkey right now and we should let it get a little cuter.' he said laughing.

'Yeah, I think we should let them stop in there for a while' Sam said laughing.

'I agree' Dean said hugging them both to him.

He was going to have a family. He couldn't wait. A Family at last.

* * *

><p>End note: Hope you enjoyed this, I enjoyed it a lot. I didn't put in the Crowley bit like you asked but I hope this is good enough for you. =) I enjoyed writing it. I wrote it while watching NCIS with my mom. Oh and I used a quote from Juno, just in case you recognised it.<p> 


	4. Destroy DeanHarry

**Destroy **- Prompt from a list I found on the internet. The pairing is Dean/Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Dean belongs to the person who owns Supernatural, and Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just using them for my sick pleasure.

* * *

><p>Harry and Dean lay in bed looking at the film they had just made together, its picture faded from in front of them, they had just made their own home movie.<p>

'I can't believe we just did that! What if someone finds it later on and watches it.' Harry exclaimed snuggling into his fiancé.

Dean chuckled, 'Just put one of your spells on it so if someone who aren't us tries to watch it, it'll automatically destroy itself?'

Harry looked quizzically at him, 'I guess I could do that. I mean it couldn't hurt right.'

Dean pulled Harry close, kissing his cheek, 'Well, I don't want anyone else other than me seeing you in all your naked glory. That's mine, and mine alone to see, no one else.' he whispered to Harry nibbling on his earlobe.

'Ahh, so Castiel can't join us then?' Harry said laughing at Dean's face which seemed to just glow with jealousy.

'No, not even Castiel, I don't share. Not even with an angel.' was his reply.

'I love you Dean Winchester' Harry said as he kissed dean on the lips, 'I don't want this moment to ever end'

Smiling down at his lover, dean replied, 'Neither do I, though I do think it will have to, I mean how are we supposed to kick ass if we don't get out of bed!'

'True, well lets get up and have a shower,' Harry said as he walked towards the bathroom in their tiny little motel room.

Dean followed anxiously, staring at his small white arse wiggling its way across the room.

Time for round two was Deans only thought.

* * *

><p>(This has been written at random, it wasn't planned and it's the first thing I've written in a long time, so please don't be too disappointed with it.) Please Review as they really make me want to write more! By the way I will try and write some more drabbles in a moment, as I have free time because my boyfriend is playing on Assassins Creed II on xbox.<p> 


	5. Happy BobbyHarry

Bobby/Harry - Happy

Harry sighed as he lay down on the book ridden sofa, books surrounded him in the large living room he resided in, and his lover leaned over the table head buried in a book looking for answers on how to help the Winchester boys.

Sighing, he spoke into the quiet room, 'I don't think we're going to find anything tonight, come to bed. You'll be no help to anyone passing out from exhaustion.' Harry said walking over and rubbing the hard shoulders of Bobby.

Bobby's head bent lower over the books, sighing he gave in a got up from the chair he'd been sat in for hours on end researching. He had to listen to Harry he had a point he would be no use to anyone exhausted so he took the preferred hand in his and made there way up to their bedroom.

This room was tidy, clean; unlike the rest of the house, their home.

Harry stretched feeling his muscles clench and unclench, he undressed quickly enough, Bobby slid into the made bed and took his hat off and put it on the bedside table, and Harry leaned over and kissed the bearded man on the lips.

'I love you, you know that right?' he exclaimed the older male, who was closing his eyes readying himself for sleep.

Eyes opened and stared into emerald globes, a small smile appeared on his wrinkled face, 'and I love you Harry, I may not always show it, but I do, you are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.' he reached his hand into Harry's and they kissed, and turned their bedroom lights off and fell into a fitful sleep.

_**Authors note**_, I haven't written in a while, so here's a little something for you guys, I did say I was going to make a Bobby/Harry, I know there's not much interaction but here you are.  
>Onto the next drabble then.<p> 


	6. Crossover DeathHarry

Crossover  
>Warning: Mentions death and rogue angels and demons.<p>

The fight had ended; there was no need to fight the impending doom which was to create Reflexive Pronoun Use (consider revising) death. It came rather quick, a dagger through the heart did that to you, the angels blade pierced through his fragile skin and bone, meeting its target without any trouble.

Harry had been fighting alongside the Winchester brothers for a while now, against the demons which attacked, and the angels who had gone rogue against the humans, he hadn't paid enough attention of the other angels who were not in front of him, and that's when it happened.

His death, it wasn't like his first death, he didn't go to the Kings cross station, there was no going back this time; this time it was permanent, and all he could think was, what a ridiculous way to die.

Like meat on a skewer, a silver daggered skewer.

He knew he was dead when he saw him; he had dreamt about this man, read about him, but never met him, Death.

It had been a long time coming that was for sure, the man stood tall, watching him as though he was a riddle he had yet to figure out.

Harry looked down at his chest, where a hole should be, there wasn't, not even a scratch on him, he guessed when you were dead, and you left not just the body but the scars, wounds along with it.

Death spoke, 'It has been a long time coming Mr. Potter, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you.'

Harry looked upon him, he was quite a handsome man, not at all like the muggles made him out to look like, 'The pleasures all mine,' he said jokingly.

'So, where to now?' he asked questioningly.

Death smiled slightly, 'That is up to you, you can either go on to heaven, or come along with me, and become the master of death, the role which you should have taken on when you died last, in becoming the Master of death, you are my boss, I suppose, you control death, and all the Reapers. You can come with me, and live forever, or you can go be with your family. It is up to you entirely, but please choose wisely'

Harry contemplated his options here, in one way he could live forever, he could go back and help those Winchester boys, or he could hang his coat up and have a quiet life, pfft. Harry freaking' Potter wasn't one for the quiet life.

'I'll stay with you, so long as I can go back and help Dean and Sam.' Harry said, staring into the eyes of Death.

Death sighed, 'Those boys are troublesome Master. But if you wish to go help them, I cannot stop you.' Death proclaimed. And with that Harry was sent back to the battle, his body having already healed itself. And the dead became many, Harry killed those who fought against them, and boy did they pay.

Authors note, no pairing in this, though if you squint a little you may be able to see the beginning of a Death/Harry pairing coming on. ;)


	7. Heaven CastielHarry

Heaven  
>Pairing - CastielHarry  
>Disclaimer, Characters belong to their Authors and creators.<br>Warning, mentions Slash.

Heaven was nothing like he had imagined, he dreamt there would be angels with big wings and halo's above their heads like on the telly. Yet it was nothing like this.

One angel came to him when he died, and that angel was called Castiel.

"I've waited a millennia to meet you," he said as he pressed his palm to Harry's face.  
>Harry seemed a bit shocked, "What do you mean?" he stated looking into the crystal blue eyes of this angel before him.<p>

"You're my mate, my true love, my reason." Castiel replied as he stepped forwards so his face was real close to Harry's, he breathed in Harry's scent as he pressed his nose to the side of his face.

Harry was shocked, all he could do was stand there as his mate pressed his lips to his own.


	8. Baby Brother SamHarry

Baby Brother  
>Disclaimer, HP and characters belong to their respective owners.<br>Pairing - Sam/Harry  
>Warning, Slash, mentions gay marriage.<p>

Dean couldn't believe it, his little baby brother was finally happy, even if said brother was happy with another male. To say Dean was shocked at first would be an understatement.

But he was happy for him, and so he looked on as his little brother got married, there in a registry office was Sam Winchester and Harry Potter getting married.

They said their vows to one another, and rings were exchanged, and then next thing he knew they were kissing.  
>The could have their happiness, because Dean knew that they deserved it, within a matter of 24 hours they were going to be fighting for their lives against Demons and Angels.<p>

Dean stood in the sidelines as his brother grinned happily at him, they hugged and the ceremony was over, Castiel arrived and told them congratulations, and asked unceremoniously when they were going to consummate the marriage. Harry, Sam's husband blushed bright red.

Sam coughed and grabbed Harry's hand, he whispered in his ear, and the two shared a loving glance at one another, "Well, Castiel, we shall be off. Perhaps you could accompany Dean while we spend the next 12 hours on our honeymoon." Harry said as he grabbed hold of Sam round the middle and apparated off with him.

He was happy for his brother but he couldn't help wishing he had someone who he could love like the two of them loved one another.


End file.
